Yu-Gi-Oh! Lost Chapter 6
Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, Riot and Rakum defeated Tom, now they were walking over Battle City looking for a scientist but they were wondering what a Synchro Summon is. Finally after walking through the road in the desert, they found a laboratory, they went through in the lab and found a strange chemical recipe and what sort of looked like a portal. They were going to cross it but a duelist appeared before them. Riot:Let's go. We gotta go to that portal Kaiba:The only trouble is there is only 1 portal Krat:What r u doing here? Get out now!!! Riot:We will not get out Krat:Then, what r u doing here? Kaiba:We are looking for a portal, is that thing a portal? Krat:Even if u want to cross that "portal", i wont let you Kaiba:Why not? Krat:Because it's non of my business, it's part of a secret experiment Kaiba:What experiment? Krat:The Kaiba Corp Experiment, you're the responsible for what's happening, the world is at crisis and is all your fault!!! Kaiba:You're wrong!! How about this? I duel you, if i win we will cross that "portal" and if i dont we will never return here, deal? Krat:It's a deal, but i WILL CRUSH YOU!!! Both Duel Disks counted 8000 LP each Krat:Begin, i draw 2 cards because of Pot of Greed. I Normal Summon Damage Crate (1700 ATK), i set 2 cards. End my turn Kaiba:Go, I Normal Summon Spear Dragon (1900 ATK) and set 2 cards, u go Krat:I tribute my Damage Crate to Tribute Summon Damage Hammer (? ATK), it gains ATK equal to all monsters on the field but only those who have 2000 ATK or less. Besides, when Damage Crate is tributed, i can Special Summon 1 "Damage Token" (DARK/Spirit-Type/Level 3/ATK 500/DEF 2100) in Defense to my field Kaiba:I activate Totem Token which makes a copy of your token Krat:Not over yet, Damage Hammer attack Spear Dragon Kaiba:Not too fast. I activate Broken Spirit, when you destroy a monster of mine i can Special Summon up to 2 Level 4 or lower monsters from my hand, come White Stone in DEF (1800 DEF) and Battle Knight (1900 ATK) Krat:Set 1 card, u go Kaiba:Ok, set 1 monster and 1 card, u go Krat:I set 1 monster and 2 cards, u go Kaiba:Battle Knight attack Damage Hammer Krat:Ha, i activate Sakuretsu Armor, your monster is destroyed Kaiba:You forgot my Totem Token which i can tribute to negate your card effect and give my Battle Knight the DEF of the token (2100 DEF) incresing it's power to 4000!!! Now, go destroy it. U go and Battle Knights ATK becomes 2000 Krat:I Normal Summon Damage Poison Pool (1700 ATK). Now all monsters that are summoned after this card was summoned are treated as WATER monsters and set 1 card, u go Kaiba:Set a card, u go Krat:I tribute my face-down Spell Tribe to Tribute Summon Damage Warrior. Now thanks to Spell Tribe it is added to my hand instead of going to the Graveyard and i can choose 1 Spell Card from my Deck and add it to my hand. Now Damage Warrior (2400 ATK) attack Kaiba directly!!! Kaiba:Why can you attack me directly? Krat:Because that's Damage Warriors ability, if i control another Damage monster than Damage Warrior, it can attack you directly Kaiba:I activate Swift Hand. Now instead of a direct attack you can discard 1 card from my hand Krat:Ok, whatever. Set a card, u go Kaiba:Bad, Battle Knight attack Damage Warrior Krat:Very good, you forced my Water Waste, when you attack a monster of mine with a WATER monster, the attacking monster loses 500 ATK and you must discard 2 cards from your hand. HAHAHA, it seems you didn't take care of water, you dont care for water, you waste it To be continued